Power Rangers Armored Saurus
Power Rangers Armored Saurus is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers. It's based on Kishiryu Sentai Ryuusoulger. It has a knights & dinosaurs theme . Plot 65 million years ago, the immensely powerful X-Tinction Clan reigned over Earth. The tribe abandoned the planet when a gigantic meteor approached, vowing that they would return as the rulers of the world again as they headed into space. The Dino Guild who battled against the X-Tinction Clan stayed on Earth, along with their dinosaur companions, the Armored Zords. The Dino Guild withstood the Ice Age brought on by the gigantic meteor, placing their Armored Zords companions into the Armored Tokens and sealing them in temples throughout the world. Time has moved on and the X-Tinction Clan has returned after fighting in harsh environments across space, totally increasing their powers. The Dino Guild that kept the Earth safe in the past have selected new knights: the Power Rangers Armored Saurus. They have been revived by their mission as the battle against the X-Tinction Clan begins. Characters Rangers Allies *Power Rangers Thief Justice Dino Guild *Dino Lord *Dino Knights Civilians *Lexie Zard *Emerson Zard Villains X-Tinction Clan *Generals **Rookar **Spore *Phobeast **Dragon Phobeast (1) **Unicorn Phobeast (2) **Medusa Phobeast (3) **Kraken Phobeast (4) **Cerberus Phobeast (5-6) **Cockatrice Phobeast (7-8) *Grunts **Pawniers Arsenal Zords Episodes #'Dino Knights': Phineas, Orson and Molly are three members of the Dino Guild who just became A.S. Rangers, but their greatest challenge begins when their sworn enemy, the X-Tinction Clan, finally returns to Earth after 65 million years of abscence. #'Pledged To Justice': Phineas, Orson and Molly begin their search for two other A.S. Rangers who are missing. But first, they must face another monster sent by the X-Tinction Clan. #'Don't Look At Me!': The two remaining A.S. Rangers, Clive and Saul reunite with the others, but they are far from impressed by Phineas and the others' abilites, but their meeting is cut short when Lexie is turned into a Phobeast in front of them. #'Stego & Tiger': Clive and Saul begin searching for their Armorzord partners after learning Phineas has a map to the temples holding them, with the former challenging the red warrior to a duel over it. The rivalry that ensues soon becomes detrimental when a Minosaur starts putting people to sleep. #'Rookar's Scheme,pt. 1': As Clive begins to grow close to the staff of a local animal health center, he joins Phineas when the latter confronts Rookar in an attempt to avenge T-Rex Knight. However, the two A.S. Rangers fall into a trap set up by the X-Tinction Clan. #'Rookar's Scheme,pt. 2': With Rookar going on the offensive after harnessing seismic energy, the A.S. Rangers fall victim to the infectious properties of the Cerberus Phobeast' poison. Phineas and Orson attempt to find a cure after Molly and Saul are infected so they can stop Rookar's rampage together. #'Mysterious Princesses': Princess Cardena of the Planet Cepeus arrives on Earth to request the A.S. Rangers' help in finding her missing sister, who she claims was taken by the X-Tinction Clan. Soon after, the A.S. Rangers confront the new X-Tinction Clan commander Bishorcerer. #'Wonder Voice': The A.S. Rangers rescues the alien princesses, who wish to give T-Rex Armorzord an energy source that will increase his power tremendously in return. Though Phineas immediately trusts them, Orson and Saul become suspicious of their intentions. #'Wish Upon A Chest': The A.S. Rangers find a game that leads participants to a magical wonderland where anything they wish for comes true, but Orson isn't convinced and suspects the X-Tinction Clan are behind this so-called game. #'Unbeatable': Just as the A.S. Rangers go up against an invincible Phobeast capable of reflecting attacks directed against it, its host unexpectedly saves Molly. While Phineas tries to attack their latest foe directly, Molly tries to save the monster's host even as Bishorcerer attempts to complicate matters for her. #'The Quiz of Flames': The A.S. Rangers and the X-Tinction Clan are on the hunt for the Dimetro Armorzord, who the Dino Guild sealed away because of its destructive power. But to acquire the Armorzord' loyalty, both parties must answer Dimetro Armorzord's rigorous riddles to prevent it from going on a rampage. #'Fiery Illusion': The A.S. Rangers attempt to recover Dimetro Armorzord after letting it get away, but Bishorcerer refuses to give up his quest to control it and has a Phobeast with apparent fire resistance created to lure the Armorzord out. Just then, a mysterious warrior makes himself known to the A.S. Rangers and the X-Tinction Clan, but whose side is he on? #'The Mayor': Jarcotyville' s first female mayor Ramya Karimi, a woman of mystery, appears to know Saul and offers to tell him and Clive about their Dino Knights on the condition that they destroy the Phobeast born from her body once it has fully matured. #'Shocking Marine Warrior': As the A.S. Rangers gain a reluctant ally from a sea branch of the Dino Guild who prefers to find himself a bride, they all find themselves facing a bloodthirsty X-Tinction general who seeks their people's total annihilation. #'Sea King': Bretton refuses to join the A.S. Rangers, whilst attempting to get his little sister Kaena back to the sea after she followed him. During a Phobeast attack, Kaena is taken hostage by the X-Tinction Clan in order to force Bretton to fight the A.S. Rangers. #'Poseidon': Bretton begins to see the A.S. Rangers in a better light after Phineas saved his little sister Kaena, but his Mosarex Zord refuses to involve himself with the main Dino Guild for reasons unknown. As Bretton tries to convince his Zord, he and the A.S. Rangers find themselves facing Mutrook after he upgraded himself using the combat data he collected from their previous battles. #'Flame+Water ? Thunder!': Bishorcerer returns and uses a Phobeast to capture Mosarex Zord, using his magic to turn the Zord on Bretton as he turns to the A.S. Rangers for help. #'Unable To Morph': While fighting the X-Tinction Clan' latest Phobeast, the A.S. Rangers' suddenly lose their ability to transform! To make matters worse, Saul and Bretton come to blows over the Phobeast' host, causing the monster to grow faster and bigger than past Phobeasts. #'A T-Rex For A Friend': When elementary school students that T-Rex Zord befriended during his walk disappear as part of a X-Tinction Clan plot, he and Orson are the only ones left to save everyone after the other A.S. Rangers are captured while investigating the childrens' disappearance. #'Master Artist': Spore's latest Phobeast appears to be a failure, but under Bishorcerer's wing, it becomes a deadly threat as it causes the A.S. Rangers to disappear one by one! With Clive the last one standing, Dino Slayer returns to challenge him. #'Astrosaurus': While Bretton and Mosarex Zord head off to investigate a mysterious power source coming from outer space, the other A.S. Rangers try to uncover the mystery behind the disappearances of several animals and plants along the mysterious resurrections of several dead people; including Lizzie's mother, Ankylo Knight and Rookar. #'Lives Of The Dead': In a shocking turn of events, it's revealed that a Phobeast born from Ankylo Knight is responsible for the resurrections. Armed with this knowledge, Phineas leaves to face the Phobeast while the other A.S. Rangers confront the revived Rookar. #'A Desired Token': With their Armored Tokens mysteriously losing power, the A.S. Rangers attempt a Armored Token Trade to stop this from happening. To assist them, Bretton provides a Armored Token capable of granting wishes, but Bishorcerer gets involved so he can take it for himself. Notes Category:Dragons Category:Knights Category:Kishiryu Sentai Ryuusouger Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Adaptations Category:2022